


love on high

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: daily_deviant, Dragon Riders, Established Relationship, Flying, Flying Sex, Glove Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie loves to take Draco up on dragon back and fuck him high above the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love on high

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for daily_deviant for April for the prompts of coitus à cheval (sex on horseback) and endytophilia (a preference for clothed partners). I never had a chance on this one. I saw the themes and this one wanted to be written ASAP, so I did. As always, many thanks to M, because I can’t do it without you.

“Are you ready?” Charlie pulls on his gloves, tugging them gently until the perfectly tanned dragon hide lies soft and supple against each finger. He glances at the door to the bedroom, and calls out again, a hint of irritation colouring his tone. “I said: _are you ready_?”

“Don’t get your knickers in a bloody twist, Weasley.” Draco is still buttoning his robes as he strides out of the room. He finishes the last of the buttons, then smoothes them down neatly, every fold and ripple precise. “The dragon will be there whether it takes me five minutes to be ready or fifteen.”

“Dragons aren’t patient creatures,” Charlie reminds him. “And neither am I. Not to mention that I fully intend to go for a good hard ride and be back in time for supper, since I know we’ll be starving by then.”

“Planning to work up an appetite?” Draco says dryly, one eyebrow delicately arched.

Charlie smirks. “That depends on just how good a ride it is, doesn’t it?” He slides his hand down Draco’s back, cups his backside and squeezes once, hard. “Get your arse on that dragon and we’ll see how the rest goes.”

He has to help Draco climb up, clambering up after him until they’re both settled in the curved saddle that was never meant to carry more than one person. Charlie tugs Draco back, his arse settled into the cradle of Charlie’s crotch, and bodily moves him until they are both comfortable and Charlie’s half-hard from the pressure. Charlie leans forward, pats the dragon’s scales with his gloved hand. “C’mon girl, let’s go on up.”

Betsy’s an old dragon, mellowed with age to the point where she could probably give a ride to a five year old in perfect safety. It makes her the perfect mount for this particular afternoon; she won’t care what happens as long as she gets to stay in the air and is fed well when she returns to the ground.

Charlie wraps one hand around Draco’s waist, holding him in place while the other hand strokes over his thigh. He presses a kiss against his neck, nuzzling his hair out of the way. “The world looks so different from this high up.”

“Sometimes it’s possible to forget everything when we’re up here,” Draco admits quietly, a soft longing in his voice. Charlie doesn’t need to ask what he means; after five years together he knows all of Draco’s weaknesses, the things he misses of London, his fears that he will never be a part of wizarding society. He knows the regrets and the strengths and every truth of Draco’s being.

And he accepts them all.

Charlie nips at his skin, teeth just hard enough to make Draco jump, jerking back against Charlie’s crotch. “You’re going to forget _everything_?” he asks softly.

“Maybe not everything.” Draco picks up Charlie’s hand, moves it slightly to the side so he can feel that Draco’s robes are unbuttoned, letting him slide his gloved hand through to touch his abdomen. Draco’s breath catches, and Charlie groans softly.

“You love this, don’t you?”

“Does it matter?” Draco tilts his head back, lets the robes fall just a little off his shoulder, enough to show bare skin and hide the rest from Charlie’s gaze. It is absolutely perfect, teasing Charlie by knowing there is more still hidden from view. He groans, murmurs something wordless and fond, and Draco closes his eyes. “All that matters is you,” Draco whispers. “All that matters is that we’re here.”

“I want you to love this.” Charlie keeps one hand flat against Draco’s stomach while he reaches further down with his other hand, sliding into Draco’s pants and wrapping soft leather around his hard prick. “Fuck, you’re so hard already.”

Draco leans back against him, hips tilting forward, letting Charlie take his weight. “I love this,” Draco groans. “I fucking love your hands on me.”

“That’s my glove,” Charlie murmurs, nipping at his earlobe, and Draco’s stomach rumbles with laughter.

“Even better.”

Charlie rewards him with a long stroke from root to tip, the supple leather soft and caressing Draco’s length. He rolls over the head, careful to be gentle since he can’t feel him, can’t tell if he’s too rough or potentially irritating the sensitive skin. “There we go,” Charlie whispers against his throat. “I want to feel you come for me, Draco. I want you to come all over my glove, all over these pretty robes of yours. Can you do that for me?”

Draco arches into the touch, hips gently rocking, bringing Charlie to full hardness inside his trousers. “I want you in me,” Draco manages to say, the words tight and low. “I want you to fuck me, Charlie. I want you in me first.”

“Demanding little fuck, aren’t you?” It’s not like Charlie has any problem with this plan. He keeps stroking Draco’s prick with one hand while he tugs up Draco’s robes with his other hand. He manages to get one hand between them, releases the fly of his trousers and tugs his own prick out. “Did you do what I asked?”

“Just _fuck_ me, Weasley,” Draco snaps. “Get your sodding prick in me _now_.”

Charlie can’t resist the quick nip to his shoulder, following it up with another slightly harder bite. “Don’t order me, Draco. I can wait. Unlike _dragons_ , I’m patient.”

He slides one gloved finger between them, slipping between the cheeks of Draco’s arse. It slides easily, pushing down to his rim through a slick path, and when Charlie reaches his hole, he finds it slightly open, as if it has only recently been filled. He sucks in a breathe and pushes his finger in, not caring about the sticky coating over his glove. “Fuck, Draco.”

He is perfectly opened, already stretched and wet, the outer rim puffy with arousal and sensitive to every stroke as Charlie pushes his finger in, over and over. He doesn’t want to wait, and he doesn’t have to, tugging Draco back and fitting himself to him. He slides in easily as Betsy takes a turn, and Charlie squeezes his knees, kicks one heel in a signal for Betsy to make the ride a little rougher.

Draco grunts as the dragon moves, forcing him back into Charlie’s lap and pushing Charlie’s prick deeper into him. Charlie’s used to the way Betsy flies, but Draco isn’t prepared for it. Charlie uses the natural movement to help him thrust, driving hard into Draco at times, or simply rocking into him slowly at other times. Draco cries out, body shaking with heavy breaths.

“Fuck, Weasley.” Draco turns his head, reaches back and pulls Charlie down for a long kiss. “ _Charlie_. Fuck. Fuck me. Just… please…”

“Come for me,” Charlie tells him, whispered against his lips, and Draco goes rigid in his arms. There’s warmth over his glove, and Draco slumps when he’s done, letting Charlie thrust into him hard as he finds his release as well.

Another jab from his heel, and Betsy’s flight evens out, slow and comfortable as she wheels around to take them back towards home.

Charlie gently helps Draco button himself up, although nothing will change the flush in his cheeks or the way his hair is disheveled. The robes will need careful cleansing, as will his gloves, now sticky with the remains of Draco’s orgasm.

He cradles Draco close, idly stroking a little bit of skin he can still reach at his belly, lips pressing kisses to his neck. “Exhausted, love?” he asks quietly.

“Utterly,” Draco responds with a sated sigh. “I expect dinner in bed, and great care for my sore muscles. I think that perhaps you ought to kiss me everywhere I ache.”

“Everywhere?” Charlie chuckles, and Draco makes a disgruntled noise.

“ _Everywhere_ ,” he insists.

“Demanding,” Charlie counters, and Draco murmurs something unintelligible in response as he curls into Charlie’s arms. But then all dragons are demanding, and that’s what Charlie loves about them. Draco included.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
